


i won't cry

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceit - Freeform, Cuddling, Emetophobia mention, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shapeshifting, Snakes, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, putting others first spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil finds Deceit a little differently than normal.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 291





	i won't cry

Virgil's throat tightens with Janus's suppressed emotions, his stomach roiling and his whole body uncomfortably, prickly hot. He knows that things are supposed to be settled now. Thomas is sprawled out on the couch, playing Kingdom Hearts. Logan has been safely returned to his room and is most likely watching a documentary or skimming through one of the philosophy books Janus lent him as an apology/incentive for letting Janus impersonate him. He isn't sure where Remus is, but he's not wreaking havoc anywhere yet. Roman is pacing his room, while Patton tries to soothe him. ~~Virgil isn't sure he deserves it.~~ Janus-

Janus is back in his own room, but if Virgil had to guess, he's not exactly...himself.

Virgil sighs, getting up from his coiled slump on his bed. He had thought perhaps it would be a good idea to leave Janus alone for a bit, for his mind to calm itself, but now he thinks that was a bad decision. The last thing Janus needs is to be trapped in his own head, replaying his last actions over and over like the world's shittiest home movie. Virgil would know.

He puts his ear up to his door, listening for any noise or movement beyond it. Nothing. He still more than half expects someone to be in the hallway when he eases the door open, but to his relief, the hall remains empty. He can hear the rise and fall of Roman's and Patton's voices further down the hall, but that's about it. He turns the other way. He has business down here, as far away from Roman and Patton as he can get.

"Dee?" He calls softly through his boyfriend's door. "Are you in there?"

Silence greets him. Virgil hesitates, then tries the door, surprised when it opens easily under his hand. Not willing to press his luck any further, he slips inside, eyes scanning the cozy yellow confines for any sign of Janus.

A pale yellow snake lies curled up on Janus's pillow, tiny black hat set jauntily on his head, and Virgil sighs, crossing the room and settling on the bed next to his boyfriend's shifted form.

"Today was pretty scary, huh," Virgil says, trying to sound calm, like he didn't feel like puking up even the memory of breakfast. "You were brave as hell, you know. Telling the others your name. Revealing yourself. Showing Thomas the importance of self care. You actually got through to him. I haven't been able to like that in I dunno how long." He picks at a stray thread on his jeans. "I uh, I heard what happened. I'm sorry, Janus."

"I'm sorry, too," comes Janus's threadbare whisper. When Virgil glances over, Janus is himself again, crumpled in on himself and holding onto both elbows. Janus looks up, mismatched eyes glassy.

"I didn't mean to say that," Janus croaks. "At the end, I-"

"Roman kind of deserved it," Virgil says. Janus looks at him in confusion.

"Remus isn't evil," Janus clarifies. "He just _is_. I just said it that way because I knew it would hurt Roman and I shouldn't have- I shouldn't have used Remus that way."

"I'm sure you can talk it out later," Virgil offers. Janus remains quiet for a moment, nodding.

"I feel like I've been run over by a cement mixer," Janus admits. "How did you know that I was, well-"

"I could feel it," Virgil says. "I- I'm glad I could. So I could be here with you." A ghost of a smile traces Janus's lips.

"Storm cloud, that's gay," Janus says. Virgil lightly shoves his shoulder.

"I _am_ gay," he says. "Wanna cuddle?" Janus nods, lying back on the bed and curling into Virgil's warmth.

"Thank you," Janus says, his voice muffled by Virgil's hoodie. "Sorry I was a literal snake this time."

"You make a cute snake, but I think you're cuter like this," Virgil says. "Besides, when you're a snake, I can't kiss you properly." Janus smirks at him.

"Prove it," he says. Virgil leans down and does his level best.


End file.
